criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Living in Clover
Living in Clover is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninth case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the ninth case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Warren was worried about The Ladri and their master plan of launching a nuclear attack on the city of Clearford. He wanted the player and Angel to continue their jobs until Gale recovers completely at the hospital. During the morning, the team receives a call from Tristan's husband, Ethan Garrett, that he found a body at the district's lakeside. The team were shocked to discover that their only reliable source of information was murdered. The victim was the heir to the Eastman Fortune, August Eastman, who had blood coming out of his mouth with a water gallon next to him. Evelyn autopsied the victim and found out that August was forced to ingest the 3-liter water gallon which resulted in water intoxication and immediate death. She identified this to be a torture method called the "water cure". The team met five suspects, each with a motive for murdering August. Summer Eastman, the successful businesswoman and the victim's mother, blamed August's foolish behavior for causing her to lose her fortune. Jake Taylor, Ross Taylor's younger brother and a world traveller, despised the victim for making him invest money into his company and didn't give him more in return. Alessandro de Luca, the de Luca bakery owner, harbored a deep hatred for the player while revealing that he discovered The Ladri's master plan and attempted to spread the word around Vocation City but August didn't allow it. Monique Halima, the soon-to-be retired pregnant tourism director, threatened to kill August for trying to steal from her when she needed everything she could get to raise her upcoming child. Ross Taylor, a photographer, hated August's guts for scamming his younger brother. When the team finally gathered enough evidence, they incriminated the killer to be Alessandro de Luca. Angel presented the evidence then Alessandro explained his reasons for murdering August. The leader of The Ladri became impatient with their goal of attempting to nuke Clearford and kill Gale. As a result, they wanted Alessandro to assassinate Gale, which he carried out (Maria was wrong about the leader attempting to kill Gale) and spread propaganda across the city of the upcoming nuclear attack. Angel was confused why the leader would do this but Alessandro stated that their leader doesn't want to kill the innocent citizens of Clearford but they simply want to destroy it completely. The leader wants all of the citizens out of Clearford to achieve whatever goal they've set. In addition, the leader discovered August and blew his cover then ordered Alessandro to kill him. Angel, disgusted, shipped Alessandro to court. In the courthouse, Alessandro reiterated that he was simply following orders to help the leader of The Ladri accomplish their goal of nuking Clearford without harming the innocent civilians. The Honorable King didn't tolerate people who were lapdogs as he believes that everybody has the right to do what they want without someone controlling them in some way. Alessandro's attempted murder of Gale Pearson, robberies committed, and successful murder of August Eastman were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence. Following Alessandro's trial, the team decided to investigate the subway station seeing as that August spent his last moments there. Their investigation led them to a newspaper article with the headline pertaining to the Clearford Riots and a metal handle. Casey discovered that Ross Taylor took photos of the riots that occurred two years prior to the events of the game which resulted in Gale's late partner, Christopher Sherwood's death. Apparently, the riots were caused by a scandal within Colvin Enterprises. Ryan was involved in a shady deal and he used his investments he gathered from the citizens of Clearford for an unknown use. This enraged the citizens of Clearford and several riots ensued with Vocation City being the worst. Ross explained that he was doing his job and noticed a few shady individuals confronting Sherwood in an alley and he even showed a picture of it to the team. Confused, the team thanked Ross for his help. Meanwhile, the team learned of Jake Taylor's criminal past. He was revealed to be a serial killer who travelled around the world to find new victims. However, all of the paperwork that proved Jake's guilt were destroyed and he is now a free man. Angel expresses her distrust towards Jake when the team talks to him. Jake assures the team that he did that five years ago and it's all behind him. Now, he just travels the world to learn and have fun. The team then searches the junkyard to find more clues and they end up finding a human finger inside a jar. Evelyn analyzed it and informed the team that the finger belonged to Althea Murphy. Shocked, the team rushed to Cecilia Murphy's home, only to find it empty. When the team returns to the station to inform Chief Winter, he tells the team that both the Murphys were kidnapped. Stats Victim * August Eastman (Forced to ingest a large amount of water resulting in water intoxication) Murder Weapon * Water Gallon Killer * Alessandro de Luca Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates *The suspect speaks French Appearance * The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates *The suspect speaks French *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates *The suspect speaks French *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance * The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates *The suspect speaks French *The suspect uses teeth whitener Killer's Profile * The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. * The killer speaks French. * The killer uses teeth whitener. * The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. * The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Beautiful Lakeside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Water Gallon, Faded Map; Murder weapon identified: Water Gallon) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats cherry liquor chocolates) * Examine Water Gallon. (Result: Words on Gallon) * Analyze Words on Gallon. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer speaks French) * Examine Faded Map. (Result: Subway Tunnels; New Crime Scene: Subway Station) * Investigate Subway Station. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Torn Ticket, Puzzle Box; Prerequisite: Map unraveled) * Examine Ice Bucket. Family Selfie (Unidentified Woman) * Examine Unidentified Woman. (New Suspect: Summer Eastman) * Inform Summer of her son's murder. (Prerequisite: Summer identified on Selfie) * Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Buffet Ticket; New Suspect: Jake Taylor) * Quiz Jake about his buffet ticket at the subway. (Prerequisite: Buffet Ticket restored) * Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Riddle) * Analyze Riddle. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alessandro de Luca) * Question Alessandro about his riddle to the victim. (Prerequisite: Riddle analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Junkyard. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Faded Flyer; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Business Card) * Analyze Business Card. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Monique Halima) * Ask Monique about her services to the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card analyzed) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Propaganda Poster) * Analyze Propaganda Poster. (12:00:00) * Question Alessandro about his flyer on the nuclear attack. (Prerequisite: Propaganda Poster analyzed) * Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Trash Pile, Torn Document, Gallon Cap; Prerequisite: Talk to Alessandro) * Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Ross Taylor) * Quiz Ross how he knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Ross identified on Photo) * Examine Torn Document. (Result: Document) * Analyze Document. (12:00:00) * Question Summer about the Eastman Family's loss of money. (Prerequisite: Document analyzed) * Examine Gallon Cap. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses teeth whitener) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Ross Taylor who the killer is. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Shoreline. (Clues: Wet Paper, Pile of Earth; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (09:00:00) * Ask Monique Halima about the death threat. (Prerequisite: Death Threat analyzed) * Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Video Camera) * Examine Video Camera. (Result: Film) * Analyze Film. (03:00:00) * Question Jake about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Film analyzed) * Investigate Garbage Pile. (Clues: Napkin, Torn Fabric; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Napkin. (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) * Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bandanna) * Analyze Bandanna. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer's blood type is O+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal (9/10). (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 9/10 * Investigate Subway Station. (Clue: Faded Note; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 9/10) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Monique's Message) * Investigate Beautiful Lakeside. (Clues: Locked Box, Metal Pieces; Prerequisite: Monique's Message unraveled) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Article Headline) * Analyze Article Headline. (09:00:00) * See what Ross knows about the Clearford Riots. (Reward: Fancy Suit, Top Hat; Prerequisite: Article Headline analyzed) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Metal Handle) * Analyze Metal Handle. (06:00:00) * Question Jake about his past crimes. (Rewards: 5,000 Coins, Burger; Prerequisite: Metal Handle analyzed) * Investigate Junkyard. (Clue: Finger in Jar; All tasks before must be done first) * Analyze Finger in Jar. (15:00:00) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford